This invention relates to roof edging assemblies and more particularly to such assemblies used on the edges of buildings having flat roof decks or roofs with low rakes. These roofing edge assemblies are used to protect the edges of flat roof buildings and to provide a lip around the roof to contain water. During a rainstorm the sewers in cities are often overloaded by sudden increases of water running off roofs, sidewalks and the like, and so roof edge structures are now built to dam the water on the roofs and roof drains are provided which are capable of controlling the rate of flow off of the roof. The drains limit the quantity of water which the sewers must handle during the storm and then permit the dammed water to flow off the roofs after the rain has stopped. These edging systems also control against the spill off of water at the edge of the roof deck and thence downwardly along the outside wall of the building.
The roof edge assemblies can secure the edges of the roof rubber sheet membranes to the edges of the roof and also restrain the ballast such as gravel provided on the rubber sheet membrane. Fascia or cover plates have been used to attach on to and protect the underlying water dams, and, also to provide an aesthetically appealing finishing trim. The roof edging structures can also act as a moisture seal at the outer edges of the building where the built-up deck ends are to prevent moisture from seeping in under the roof. Examples of prior roof edging systems are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,719,010, 4,071,987, 4,488,384, and U.S. Pat. No. Re. 26,056, the disclosures of each of which are hereby incorporated by reference in their entirety.
Problems have been experienced with prior roof edging systems though. Many of them are difficult to install and particularly to align them relative to the edge of the roof. Bowing has been experienced at the points of the mechanical securement thereof to the underlying nailer structure. Gaps have been experienced between the nailer and the laterally adjacent insulation and shifting of the insulation has been a problem in the past. Wind uplifting forces at the face of the assembly have caused the cover plate thereof to lift up and the roofing membrane sheet to flutter. Accordingly, a need has arisen for an improved design for roof edging assemblies.